


Good Omens Music Video to Beyonce's Halo

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Can be either ace romance or friendship, Edit, Fanvids, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: An awesome Aziraphale and Crowley music video to Halo by Beyonce.





	Good Omens Music Video to Beyonce's Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Password is HALO

[Good Omens Music Video - Beyonce's Halo](https://vimeo.com/358201669) from [Rosemarycat5](https://vimeo.com/user101535484) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I worked so hard on this! I'm so happy with how it came out! I hope you liked it!


End file.
